Enfermés
by lyl
Summary: c'est la suite de Coucher de Soleil...
1. Chapter 1

**Enfermés**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/ Weir

Disclaimer : Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : Suite de « Coucher de Soleil »…..j'espère que ça vous plaira

John se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil et fouilla. Il se retourna :

J : Je ne trouve pas de radio

E : Et celle du jumper ?

J : Elle ne fonctionne pas

E : Pour quelle raison ?

J : Les scientifiques ont fait des recherches et ils ont du un peu trop rechercher…ils l'ont démonter et l'ont mal remonter je suppose.

E : Nous n'avons donc aucun moyen de communication

J : Non…nous sommes coincés pour la nuit…

Elizabeth se laissa glisser le long d'une paroi.

E : Pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvre pas ?

J : Certainement une autre erreur des scientifiques…

Il ouvrit l'un des compartiments au-dessus de leurs têtes et en sortit des couvertures et de quoi manger. Il lui tendit une barre chocolatée.

J : Désolé c'est tout ce que nous avons.

Il en prit une et prit place à côté d'elle. Ils mangèrent en silence. Il se leva.

J : Bien puisque nous devons la nuit ici autant bien s'installer.

Il défit plusieurs couvertures qu'il posa sur le sol. Elle regarda sa montre : il était 23 heures. La nuit promettait d'être longue…

J : Le lit de madame est prêt…

Elle lui sourit.

E : Merci John mais je n'ai pas trop envie de dormir pour l'instant mais ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

Elle se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil. Elle s'installa sur le siège « passager » du jumper. Elle ramena ses genoux à elle et posa sa tête dessus. Il la laissa faire et ne dit rien. Une heure plus tard, il s'approcha du siège et la découvrit endormie. Il sourit. Il la trouvait belle : elle était sereine, ses traits étaient détendus. Il la prit dans se bras et la déposa sur les couvertures qu'il avait installé par terre. Il se coucha près d'elle. Elle se réveilla une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le regard de John. Elle y lut quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait à déchiffrer. John approcha doucement se main de son visage et remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Alors qu'il allait se rapprocher d'elle, elle se leva. Intrigué, il la suivit. Elle était dans l'arrière de l'appareil, dos à lui. Quand elle l'entendit s'approcher, elle se retourna. Il lui faisait face.

J : Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps que l'on parle ?

Elle allait de nouveau fuir alors il la bloqua contre la paroi. Ses deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête et son corps collé au sien. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle était furieuse contre lui.

E : Major ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

J : Je ne vous laisserais pas fuir encore une fois

E : Laissez moi partir

J : Non

Le regard d'Elizabeth se fit encore plus noir qu'il ne l'était déjà.

E : Eloignez-vous de moi Major

J : Vous savez que vous êtes la première femme qui me dise ça ?

E : Ne jouez pas avec moi John, je ne suis pas une de ces femmes que l'on prend et que l'on jette.

Il comprit alors pourquoi elle le repoussait quant à elle, elle s'en voulait déjà de lui avoir dit ça

J : Vous croyez que je fais ça juste par manque de sexe ?

E : Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps, les hommes de cette cité sont …comment dire…frustrés.

J : Alors pour vous je ne suis que l'un de ces…frustrés

Il était déçu qu'elle pense ça de lui. Il s'écarta d'elle la laissant libre. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

E : John…je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas…mais tout à l'heure quand vous m'avez remis une mèche derrière l'oreille…j'ai été prise de panique, je croyais que…

J : Vous avez cru que j'allais profiter du fait que nous étions enfermés seuls ici…

Elle ne dit rien d'autre mais au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait eu peur...peur de n'être qu'une passade pour lui et rien d'autre…peur qu'il la rejette ensuite pour se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre…

Il était blessé…il ne pensait pas que ça allait prendre cette tournure…la conversation qu'ils avaient eu n'était pas celle qu'il espérait…il voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, qu'il tenait à elle…mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche…

Après quelques minutes, il mit fin au silence

J : Je vous laisse les couvertures, je vais aller me mettre à l'avant

Il se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil et s'assit sur un des sièges. Elle soupira et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi.

La nuit fut longue pour tous les deux….

Elle, elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi, d'avoir fui, de l'avoir blessé…

Lui, il s'en voulait d'avoir agit ainsi, de l'avoir poussée dans ses retranchements…

Mais aucun des deux n'en voulait à l'autre…

Elle entendit des voix…elle en reconnaissait une, c'était celle de McKay.

La porte du jumper s'ouvrit.

R : Elizabeth ? Que faites-vous ici ?

E : Le Major Sheppard et moi-même sommes restés bloqués

R : Oh je vois…

J : McKay, la prochaine fois que vous faites des expériences, ou que vous démonter des objets du jumper, veillez à bien les remonter !

R : Mais je suis sûr que…

E : Plus tard Rodney…

John partit sans lui adresser un regard. Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers où elle prit une douche et se coucha. Elle espérait dormir mais la scène dans le jumper lui revenait sans cesse…elle repensait à ses doigts qui avaient effleurés son visage lorsqu'il avait remis l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, à son corps contre le sien…mais par-dessus tout…elle s'en voulait. Elle savait que les jours qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être difficile.

Mais elle ne savait pas qu'au même moment, un homme avait les mêmes pensées et que même s'il était blessé, il s'en voulait à lui-même d'avoir provoqué cette situation…

A suivre…

Encore merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir que vous trouviez ça plutôt bien…

Pour ce qui est de la rapidité Ania, je ne sais pas si la suite sera aussi rapide car je n'ai pas encore commencé ! Faut que je m'y mette et vite !

Merci AuroreAthena ça me flatte que ça soit mes fics qui t'ont fait regarder la série ! Enfin en partie !

Al Dente, je sais que je peux les mettre à la suite de mon ancien chapitre mais comme je leur avait donné des titres, je l'ai ai mise en nouvelle fic ! Je sais pas si c très clair ce que je dis aussi ! Mais peut-être que les fics suivantes seront à la suite de celle-là !

Merci à toi aussi Sady pour ton message ça me fait plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas la fin !

Merci également à Vickysg, désolé pour le passage du pilotage mais je croyais que les autres pouvaient les piloter aussi comme McKay dans l'épisode « Duel », car je crois qu'il n'a pas le gène.

Gros zib à tous…..


	2. Cela devait arriver

**Cela devait arriver…**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir

Disclaimer : Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas

NA : Suite de « Enfermés »

On va admettre que cette fic se passe après l'épisode « Hors d'atteinte » et que les autres se sont passés avant.

Les deux semaines qui avaient suivi leur altercation avaient été difficiles, comme elle s'en doutait. Ils avaient tous les deux remis leur masque de leader de l'expédition Atlantis…aucune émotion ne devait transparaître…et ils étaient forts à ce jeu là.

Même si elle avait l'habitude de ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments, ces deux semaines avaient été très dures pour elle. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, que ce soit pour un briefing ou au détour d'un couloir, ils ne s'adressaient aucun regard, juste des « Bonjour Major » « Bonjour Docteur », ou alors lorsqu'ils se parlaient, c'était souvent pour un désaccord.

Certains personnes de l'expédition avaient bien remarqués la distance qui s'était crée entre eux, notamment les membres de l'équipe du Major. Celui-ci étant de mauvaise humeur de plus en plus souvent, ils s'étaient doutés que quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et Weir. McKay leur avait raconté qu'il les avait trouvé enfermés dans le jumper, et ils avaient remarqués que depuis ce jour il régnait une certaine tension entre les deux leaders.

McKay avait essayé de faire de l'humour en disant que « ça devait arriver avec deux fortes personnalités comme les leur », mais Teyla et Aiden n'en avait pas ri. Au départ, ils pensaient que cela ne serait que passager mais la situation devenait dure à vivre pour tout le monde.

Mais un élément vint perturber cette tension…et cet élément portait le nom de Chaya…

Durant toute la durée du séjour de Chaya, ils s'évitèrent soigneusement. Mais elle avait bien remarqué les regards qu'ils échangeaient, les sourires, les contacts…Tout ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec lui si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Mais elle avait été profondément meurtrie du regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsque Chaya avait découvert que Rodney la scannait…elle avait lue de la fureur dans son regard…et puis quand il était partie pour aider sa planète…il l'avait à peine écouter, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la revoir.

Cet épisode l'avait profondément marquée, plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle savait qu'elle était attirée par cet homme, qu'elle tenait à lui plus qu'elle n'aurait du mais elle ne pensait qu'elle serait jalouse d'une autre femme…

Elle se trouvait sur un des balcons de la cité. Elle avait préférée s'éloignée du centre de la cité, pour ne pas être dérangée. Elle se sentait bien ici…la vue, l'odeur de l'océan l'apaisait. Mais ses pensées refirent surface à une vitesse incroyable…elle l'avait perdue durant ces quelques jours et cela l'avait effrayée…non pas qu'ils aient été très proches ces derniers temps mais cette femme avait creusé encore plus le vide qui s'était crée entre eux.

Son repos fut de courte durée. Elle entendit la porte du balcon s'ouvrir.

T : Docteur, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Elle fut heureuse d'entendre la voix de Teyla, elle pensait que ce serait un scientifique venu la déranger pour un problème.

E : Non bien sûr que non, qu'y a-t-il ?

T : Et bien je souhaiterai aborder un sujet…délicat avec vous

Elizabeth resta muette invitant Teyla à continuer.

T : Que se passe t-il avec le Major Sheppard ?

Elizabeth ne fut pas surprise que Teyla lui demande directement. Elle savait que la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

E : Je ne sais même pas si je peux répondre à votre question.

Elle n'avait pas envie de nier, elle savait que la tension entre elle et le Major n'était pas passée inaperçue.

T : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, et je ne pense pas que cela me regarde mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir : est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ?

E : Cela pourrait devenir plus grave…le Major et moi avons eu une…altercation quand nous avons été enfermés dans le jumper. Et cette altercation a pris des proportions qui me dépassent.

T : Avez-vous essayé de parler avec lui ?

E : Je dois reconnaître que non, la situation se complique un peu plus de jour en jour…

T : N'ayez pas peur de vos sentiments…

Elizabeth regarda Teyla étonnée…et lui sourit

E : Comment … ?

T : Une intuition

Teyla alla s'accouder à la rambarde près d'Elizabeth. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Elizabeth parla de ses sentiments. Elle avait confiance en Teyla. La conversation était faite des sentiments de l'une et de l'autre, car Teyla parla elle aussi de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ainsi Elizabeth découvrit les sentiments que Teyla éprouvait à l'égard d'Aiden.

Cette conversation resta dans leur esprit. Une amitié naissait entre elles, une amitié forte, basée sur la confiance en l'autre. Et cette amitié leur faisait le plus grand bien à toutes les deux.

Ainsi les jours suivants furent moins durs pour Elizabeth, elle et Teyla se retrouvaient parfois et parlaient de tout et de rien, même si leurs conversations revenaient souvent au même sujet.

De son côté, John ne cessait de penser à ce qui était arrivé dans le jumper. La présence de Chaya l'avait distrait quelques temps et il avait oublié l'incident. Mais ses réflexions avaient refait surface. Il réfléchissait et se demandait parfois si Elizabeth n'avait pas raison. Il avait rencontré Chaya et avait été attiré par elle, trop vite à son goût. Il se posait une question : était-il en manque de sexe à ce point là ? Il était certain que non. Dans le jumper, s'il avait tenter une approche avec Elizabeth c'est parce qu'il en avait envie…depuis longtemps…trop longtemps. Cette femme hantait ses pensées et ça le rendait fou. Il ne savait plus comment réagir vis-à-vis d'elle. C'est pourquoi il avait pris ses distances ces derniers temps. Il ne savait plus où il en était mais il ne voulait qu'une chose : que tout redevienne comme avant. Il voulait de nouveau la voir sourire à ses blagues, qu'ils aient des confrontations. Il voulait retrouver l'Elizabeth qu'il connaissait et il ferait tout pour que ça s'arrange entre eux.

Il était tard, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle repoussa les draps et partit dans la salle de détente. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer se disant qu'elle ne verrait personne à 2 h du matin. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle vêtue d'un simple short et d'un débardeur noir. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et sortit sur le balcon. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle resta ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes puis décida de rentrer, elle commençait à avoir froid.

Elle se retourna et sursauta. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, cet homme qui occupait ses pensées et dont désormais, elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard.


	3. Réconciliation

**Réconciliation**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir

Disclaimer : La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : Suite de « Cela devait arriver »

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Je ne sais même pas comment et quand se terminera cette fic, mais pour l'instant j'ai de l'inspiration donc tout va bien !

Gros zib à tous et bonne lecture…

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus mais un bruit de verre brisé les ramena à la réalité. En sursautant, Elizabeth avait laissé échapper son verre qui s'était brisé sur le sol. Elle quitta ses yeux et se baissa pour ramasser les débris. Il se précipita pour l'aider. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Ils ramassaient les morceaux de verre en silence lorsque Elizabeth gémit. John leva les yeux et vit Elizabeth qui suçait son doigt.

J : Laissez je vais ramasser

E : Non c'est de ma faute, je suis maladroite.

J : Non c'est moi qui vous ais fait peur.

Il ramassa les morceaux et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Il les jeta à la poubelle et s'approcha d'elle.

J : Venez.

Il la fit asseoir sur une des chaises et partit vers la petite pharmacie qui était accrochée au mur. Il en sortit de l'alcool, du coton et un pansement. Il nettoya sa plaie puis lui mit son pansement. La coupure n'était pas profonde. Elizabeth le regarda faire pendant qu'il la soignait. Il s'appliquait dans sa tâche et était très doux avec elle. Elle sourit ce qui n'échappa pas à John.

J : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

E : Vous…ce n'était qu'une petite coupure, rien de bien grave.

J : Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai écarté l'idée de vous emmener voir Beckett.

E : Vous vouliez m'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

J : Oui…on ne sait jamais ce qui aurait put se passer…une infection est vite arrivée.

Elle sourit à nouveau. En quelques minutes, ils avaient retrouvés leur complicité. Puis son regard se troubla et elle se leva.

E : Merci John.

Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, il la retint en lui prenant la main. Elle se retourna et croisa son regard. Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de les séparer.

J : Ne partez pas.

E : John…je suis tellement désolée…tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute…je n'aurais pas du…

J : Non c'est moi, je n'aurai pas du vous brusquer, je m'en veux d'avoir eu une telle réaction

E : Non John nous sommes deux dans cette histoire…je crois qu'on a eu tous les deux une réaction qu'on ne voulait pas.

J : On fait la paix ? Après tout c'est vous qui vous y connaissez en traité.

Elle lui sourit.

E : Je ne vous en ais jamais voulu John, cette histoire a pris des proportions qui m'ont dépassé et j'ai préférée prendre mes distances

J : C'est pareil pour moi, jamais je ne vous en ais voulu d'avoir réagi comme ça, je m'en voulais à moi et j'ai préféré m'éloigner de vous plutôt que de vous blessez à nouveau.

Ils se sourirent. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés à présent et ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte. Leurs mains se séparèrent. Elizabeth frissonna.

J : Vous avez froid ?

E : Un peu…

J : Il faut dire que dans cette tenue…

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et regarda le bas de son corps. Elle releva la tête et rougit légèrement.

E : Je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas mieux

Elle sourit. En effet, il ne portait qu'un jean et se trouvait donc torse nu, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Elizabeth, au contraire. Elle laissa son regard découvrir son torse, ses muscles…Il avait remarqué le regard qu'elle lui portait et il décida d'en profiter lui aussi. La tenue qu'elle portait ne le laissait pas indifférent, il la trouvait magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, sa tenue la mettait en valeur. A ce moment il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire…il stoppa ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers une chaise où était posé négligemment un sweat noir.

J : Tenez, c'est à moi.

E : (en souriant) Vous laissez toujours traînez vos affaires ?

Il lui sourit en retour. Il la regarda mettre le vêtement.

J : ça va mieux ?

E : Oui beaucoup mieux, merci.

J : Oh mais de rien, ça me fait toujours plaisir de rendre service.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau. Il alluma le téléviseur et mit un DVD.

E : Que faites-vous ?

J : Je ne pense pas que je vais arriver à retrouver le sommeil alors je m'installe. Vous vous joignez à moi ?

E : Pourquoi pas.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé près de lui. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

E : Que regardons nous ?

J : « Retour vers le futur », mon…

E : Votre film préféré !

Le film démarra. Elle regarda la télé durant quelques instants puis jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Il semblait absorber par le film. Elle sourit. Il devait l'avoir vu je ne sais combien de fois et pourtant il paraissait découvrir les images pour la première fois. Elle aimait son côté enfant…en fait elle aimait tout chez lui. Elle détourna les yeux et regarda le film.

Au bout d'une heure de film, il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Elizabeth s'était endormie. Il sourit. Il prit la télécommande et éteint la télé. Il se leva en évitant de la réveiller puis il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth. Il la déposa sur son lit et la couvrit avec les draps. Elle gémit dans son sommeil. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Il la regarda durant quelques minutes. Elizabeth était tout ce qu'il recherchait chez une femme. Il savait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour elle. Cette période de tension ne servirait qu'à les rapprocher encore plus, il en avait eu la preuve ce soir. Il partit.

Il reprit son film. Mais ses pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers une seule personne. Il sourit se disant que la vie sur Atlantis reprendrait son cours…bien qu'il espérait en son fort intérieur que sa vie à lui prendrait un tournant qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps.

Il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Il se retourna.

J : Que faites vous là lieutenant ?

F : Je n'arrive pas à dormir monsieur.

J : Je vois.

F : Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Ford était en train de se servir un verre d'eau.

J : Non merci lieutenant.

Aiden vint s'installer à côté de lui. John le regardait du coin de l'œil.

J : Vous paraissez soucieux.

F : (perdu) Pardon ?

J : Lieutenant quelque chose ne va pas ?

F : C'est…personnel

J : Oh je vois…c'est à propos de Teyla n'est ce pas ?

F : Comment… ?

J : Je vous ais souvent observer en mission. Vous ne la quittez pas du regard.

Aiden rougit légèrement.

F : Je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre nous…

J : (Surpris) Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que ce n'est pas réciproque ?

F : Non je pensais plutôt au fait que nous fassions partis de la même équipe et aussi par rapport à la vie que nous menons ici.

John resta pensif après les paroles d'Aiden. Il pensait à Elizabeth. Aiden le sortit de ses pensées.

F : Excusez moi de vous déranger avec ça monsieur.

J : Vous ne me dérangez pas…je vais vous dire, je pense que vous devez vivre votre vie, ne pensez pas aux autres. Après tout, qui sait si un jour on rentrera sur Terre.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

F : Permission de parler librement ?

J : Accordée

F : C'est un conseil que vous venez de me donner ?

J : Oui

F : Alors pourquoi ne le suivez vous pas ?

J : Pardon ?

F : Ce conseil, appliquez le à vous aussi. Tentez votre chance avec elle. Vous le méritez tous les deux. Bonne nuit monsieur.

Aiden partit laissant John avec ses pensées. Puis un sourire naquit doucement sur les lèvres de John. Ce jeune homme avait de la ressource, il en était sûr. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas tort, qu'il pourrait appliquer ce conseil à lui-même.

Il partit se coucher avec l'intime conviction que la vie sur Atlantis allait devenir plus agréable pour beaucoup de personnes.


	4. Folie

**Folie**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir et Teyla/Ford

Disclaimer : La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : Suite de « Réconciliation »…..

Désolé pour le retard ! Bonne lecture et gros zib à tous !

La vie était calme sur Atlantis. Tout le monde était heureux de voir que la tension qui régnait entre les deux leaders de l'expédition avait disparue. Elle n'était pas totalement absente mais c'était cette tension qui existait constamment entre eux : John s'opposait à certaines de ses décisions et alors commençait une grande discussion…mais jamais d'irrespect entre eux. Ils avaient tous les deux de forts caractères et c'était donc inévitable qu'il éclate une divergence d'opinion entre eux, mais tout le monde savait que ce ne serait que passager…surtout depuis quelques temps. En effet, depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, John et Elizabeth passaient plus de temps ensemble, et cela n'avait échappé au regard de personne…Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils mangeaient ensemble. Le plus souvent ils étaient avec Teyla, Rodney, Ford et Beckett. Ils formaient un groupe unis au sein de la cité.

Teyla et Elizabeth étaient très proches. Leur amitié grandissait au fil des jours. Elles étaient les spectatrices des joutes verbales quotidiennes entre les quatre hommes. Elles assistaient amusées à la discussion qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux et ne prenaient jamais part. Le plus souvent leur discussion tournait sur un sujet futile mais qui ne l'était pas pour eux : une divergence d'opinion sur un film, une actrice…Malgré cela, elles savaient qu'une forte amitié liait les quatre homme, même si aucun d'eux ne le reconnaîtrait. Tous les six étaient très liés et encore plus deux d'entre eux. Aiden et Teyla avaient discutés et finalement ils s'étaient avoués ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Leur couple avait très bien été accueilli. Personne n'avait exprimé une quelconque opposition. Elizabeth et John avaient été particulièrement heureux pour eux. Ils s'étaient rapprochés mais aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas.

Mais un élément allait les éloigner l'un de l'autre…

L'équipe de John était en mission sur une planète d'apparence calme. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucune civilisation. La planète était recouverte d'une grande forêt. Ils apercevaient parfois quelques animaux mais ne parvenaient jamais à les approcher.

J : Bien je crois que nous allons rentrer.

R : Major nous venons à peine d'arriver !

John s'appuya sur un arbre.

J : McKay ! La température atteint les 35° et vous voulez rester ?

R : Juste le temps de faire quelques analyses

John soupira

J : Bien allez-y mais faites vite.

Teyla, Aiden et John s'installèrent dans un coin.

Une heure plus tard.

J : McKay ! Il est temps d'y aller.

R : J'ai presque fini !

J : ça fait une heure que vous me dites la même chose ! Maintenant on y va. Ils nous faut au moins trois heures pour retourner à la porte et Elizabeth va s'impatienter si nous ne rentrons pas comme prévu.

Rodney ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

J : Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ?

R : Qui moi ? Rien…

Rodney le dépassa rapidement pour éviter les représailles. Il n'allait pas lui dire que c'était le fait qu'il parle d'Elizabeth qui le faisait sourire sinon il aurait droit à un regard noir. Il avait eu envie de le taquiner avec ça mais qui savait ce qu'il lui ferait subir en retour ? Il ne valait mieux pas y penser…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il marchait, McKay trébucha.

J : (en colère) Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Si vous regardiez devant vous au lieu de regarder autour !

Les trois autres se regardèrent étonnés mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Teyla aida Rodney à se lever et ils repartirent.

R : Pfff ! J'ai hâte d'être rentré même si cette planète est plutôt agréable.

J : McKay ! Fermez la ou je vous mets mon poing dans la figure.

R : Mais…

John se retourna rapidement et envoya son poing dans la figure de McKay.

A : Major ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

J : Lieutenant vous voulez subir le même sort ?

Tout à coup, John se prit la tête dans ses mains.

T : Major ? Vous allez bien ?

John releva la tête et regarda McKay qui se tenait la mâchoire. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait. John tendit sa main pour aider Rodney à se relever

R : Ne m'approchez pas Major.

J : Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

R : (surpris) Quoi ?

J : Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ?

T : Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Il la regarda et il eut un flash. Il se voyait entrain de mettre un coup de poing à Rodney.

J : C'est…c'est moi ?

A : Oui

J : Mais je ne comprend pas…je marchais et là je me suis retrouver face à vous et McKay… Je suis désolé Rodney, je ne voulais pas.

T : Nous devons rentrer au plus vite.

J : Oui vous avez raison

Ils reprirent leur marche. Alors qu'ils étaient à une heure de la porte, il eut de nouveau un accès de folie. Il prit son arme et la pointa sur Teyla et Aiden qui marchaient côte à côte.

J : Vous arrêtez tout de suite

T : Major, calmez vous…

J : Taisez vous Teyla. Je vois bien ce que vous manigancez tous les deux. Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous voulez m'empêcher de retourner sur Atlantis c'est ça ? Mais je vais vous en empêcher.

Il tira un coup de feu. La balle alla se loger dans l'arbre qui se trouvait proche d'Aiden.

J : Ceci est un avertissement…

A : Major, calmez vous

J : Taisez vous lieutenant et restez où vous êtes.

Aiden ne l'écouta pas et continua de se rapprocher

J : Lieutenant !

John lui tira une balle dans la jambe

J : Je vous avait dit de…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il releva la tête et regarda Teyla qui s'occupait d'Aiden

J : Ne me dites pas que ça a recommencé…

Aucun d'eux ne lui répondirent.

J : Lieutenant est-ce que ça va ?

R : Comment pouvez vous…. ?

T : Docteur ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Avez-vous touché quelque chose ?

J : Pas que je me souvienne.

T : Il faut que nous rentrions au plus vite

J : Prenez mon arme Teyla, ça vaut mieux.

Rodney aida Aiden à marcher alors que Teyla s'approcha de John.

J : Je ne comprends pas…

T : Est-ce que vous savez d'où cela peut venir ?

J : Non. A chaque fois ça se déclenche sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Mais cette fois j'ai senti que quelque chose changeait en moi.

T : Ne vous inquiétez pas on trouvera ce qui vous est arrivé.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte ½ heure plus tard.

J : Teyla, traversez avec eux et dites à Elizabeth d'envoyer quelques hommes me chercher. Expliquez lui la situation.

Teyla composa les coordonnées et envoya son code.

J : Dépêchez vous je sens que ça recommence.

Teyla et Rodney traversèrent la porte en soutenant Aiden.

Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté. Elizabeth se précipita vers eux. Beckett partit s'occuper d'Aiden.

E : Rodney allez à l'infirmerie

Il allait lui répondre lorsque

E : Et sans discutez. Teyla va m'expliquer et vous viendrez quand vous aurez été soigné.

Il partit. Elizabeth se tourna vers Teyla

E : Que s'est il passé ? Où est le Major ?

Teyla lui expliqua alors tout en détail. Rodney les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

R : Je pense qu'il a du toucher quelque chose sans s'en rendre compte et que ça affecte son comportement. Je l'ai observé. Plus le temps passe, plus les crises deviennent violentes et elles sont également plus fréquentes. Il est violent, paranoïaque puis tout s'arrête d'un coup. C'est surprenant. Je souhaite retourner sur cette planète pour essayer de trouver ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état.

E : Oui mais tout d'abord il faut qu'on le ramène. Je vais aller lui parler.

R : Mais Elizabeth…

E : Rodney, si comme vous le dites il est paranoïaque et s'il est en pleine crise en ce moment même, alors il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il voie des soldats. Je vais y aller. Si tout va bien je le ramène. Si dans 10 minutes je ne suis pas de retour, vous envoyez des soldats.

R : Il est très dangereux. Emmenez au moins une seringue d'anesthésiant avec vous.

E : D'accord.

Elle traversa la porte. Elle le chercha des yeux et le vit. Il était assis près d'un arbre et se tenait la tête entre ses mains. Elle se précipita vers lui.

E : John…

Il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges, il semblait fatigué.

J : Elizabeth…

Il la regarda intensément comme pour essayer de voir si c'était bien elle.

J : C'est bien vous ?

E : Oui c'est moi

J : Vous ne devriez pas être là, si ça recommence…

E : Je sais…alors il faut que nous partions tout de suite…Venez

Elle lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever. Elle mit un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Alors qu'elle allait composer les coordonnées, il s'écarta violement d'elle.

J : Partez…vite…je sens que ça recommence…éloignez vous de moi…

E : John, je…

J : (en colère) Partez !

Elle hésitait. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans l'état où il se trouvait. Elle sortit la seringue de sa poche et s'approcha de lui. Alors qu'elle allait lui injecter, il releva la tête. Elle stoppa sa démarche, surprise. Les yeux de John allaient de la seringue à Elizabeth. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, comme figée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle avait peur.

E : John…

Il prit violement les deux poignets d'Elizabeth.

J : Je vois ce que vous vouliez faire…vous voulez me tuer avec ce qu'il y a dans cette seringue…

Son visage était très près du sien, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon

J : Vous voulez me tuer pour ensuite m'étudier…mais j'ai deviné votre petit jeu…

E : John je…

J : Taisez vous !

Il jeta la seringue plus loin et projeta Elizabeth à terre. Elle frotta ses poignets. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui…ou juste une, mais qui lui était pour l'instant inaccessible. Elle regarda le sol et vit la seringue qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle la récupère. Elle commençait de ramper lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la soulevait par l'épaule.

J : Restez avec moi Elizabeth…

Il la lâcha puis approcha doucement une de ses mains du visage d'Elizabeth. Il effleura sa peau. Elle frissonna à ce contact.

J : Vous allez me le payer…

Il la frappa au visage. En tombant, elle sentit une douleur traversée son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une pierre dont le haut était assez pointu. Elle regarda son ventre et vit une tache sombre sur son tee-shirt. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et toucha sa lèvre. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que sa lèvre supérieure saignait. Il se plaça à califourchon sur elle et maintint ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Elle sentit la peur noué son ventre…il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…

J : Vous avez peur de moi ?

E : John, écoutez moi…ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…je ne vous veux aucun mal, vous le savez…

J : Vous mentez !

Il la frappa de nouveau au visage. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Tout à coup, il lui sembla déceler une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien dans ses yeux mais elle sut qu'elle s'était trompée lorsqu'il lâcha ses poignets et qu'il mit ses mains autour de sa gorge. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car la porte s'activa et il en sortit un groupe de militaires.

S : Envoyez lui une fléchette sergent !

John sentit une piqûre au niveau de sa nuque et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

S : Madame vous allez bien ?

E : Oui merci sergent

S : Qu'avez-vous au ventre ?

E : Rien…pouvez vous me donner votre veste ?

S : Bien sûr

Elle enfila sa veste, non pas parce qu'elle avait froid, mais pour cacher sa blessure au ventre.

E : Maintenant rentrons…faites attention à lui

S : Bien sûr madame

Ils traversèrent la porte. Teyla et Rodney les attendait de l'autre côté.

R : Elizabeth est-ce que ça va ?

E : Oui

T : Votre lèvre ?

E : Ce n'est rien

Ils regardèrent les soldats emmener le Major.

E : Rodney, je veux que vous alliez sur cette planète pour…

R : Je vais partir tout de suite. Je me suis souvenu que le Major s'était appuyé sur un arbre, peut-être a-t-il touché une substance ici.

E : Bien, faites vite.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, c'est pourquoi je vais vous offrir deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !

La suite s'intitulera « S'éloigner… »


	5. S'éloigner

**S'éloigner…**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir et Teyla/Ford

Disclaimer : La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : Voilà c'est la suite de « Folie », j'espère que vous allez aimer…

Bonne lecture !

Elizabeth partit à l'infirmerie accompagnée de Teyla.

T : Vous allez bien ?

E : Oui

T : Elizabeth, vous savez que vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé.

E : Je sais Teyla mais je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout

La conversation se stoppa car elles arrivaient à l'infirmerie.

E : Comment va-t-il ?

B : Et bien, si on omet le fait qu'il ait des accès de folie, tout va bien. Il a quelques égratignures, mais rien de grave.

E : Et le lieutenant ?

B : J'ai pu lui retirer la balle qui se trouvait dans sa jambe, il va beaucoup mieux, vous pouvez aller le voir, mais avant je vais vous soigner votre lèvre Elizabeth

E : Ce n'est rien, je vais très bien

B : Je ne veux pas savoir, vous venez

T : Bien je vais aller voir Aiden

E : Nous vous rejoignons

Ils se dirigèrent vers un lit et il la fit asseoir. Elle grimaça ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Beckett

B : Vous êtes blessée ailleurs n'est-ce pas Elizabeth ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne dit rien et posa la veste. Il vit alors la tache sombre qui ornait son tee-shirt. Il souleva celui-ci. Elle put voir de la surprise sur son visage bientôt remplacé par un visage inquiet.

B : Vous ne comptiez pas me le dire ?

E : Je ne savais pas encore

B : Bien, il faut nettoyer tout ça

E : Carson, il faut que vous me promettiez de n'en parler à personne

Il la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs

E : Je ne veux pas que le Major l'apprenne

B : Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui…vous a fait ça, pourquoi lui cacher ?

E : Il ne s'en souviendra pas. Teyla m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucun souvenirs de ses crises…Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache parce qu'il sera déjà assez culpabiliser comme ça de savoir pour Rodney et Ford. Ne parlez pas de cette blessure, il verra juste ma lèvre.

B : Rien que ça le fera déjà culpabiliser de toute façon…

Elle le regarda surprise de sa remarque

B : Oubliez ce que je viens de dire…je ne le dirai pas si c'est ce que vous voulez.

E : Merci

Il soigna sa blessure et lui mit un pansement.

B : Evitez de faire de grands mouvements, cela pourrait rouvrir un peu la plaie.

E : Bien

B : Elizabeth, s'il y a quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Elle lui sourit. Ils partirent rejoindre Teyla et Aiden.

De son côté, McKay avait fini par retrouver l'arbre sur lequel John s'était appuyé et y avait découvert une substance qui ressemblait à de la sève. Il en avait prit plusieurs échantillons afin d'éviter d'avoir à revenir. Le soldat qui l'accompagnait et Rodney repartirent vers la porte. Ils arrivèrent à la base 3 heures plus tard.

Il faisait nuit sur Atlantis. Il rejoint l'équipe à l'infirmerie

R : J'ai trouvé. Je pense que le Major a du toucher cette substance.

E : Bravo Rodney

R : Merci, je vais aller me mettre au boulot

E : Vous savez nous avons tous eu une journée éprouvante alors si vous voulez aller vous reposer…

R : Merci Elizabeth mais je préfère m'y mettre tout de suite

E : Bien

R : Comment va-t-il ?

B : Bien, on lui injecte des sédatifs, mais j'espère que vous trouverez vite

R : Bien sûr que je vais trouver

A cet instant, tout le monde sentit que dans sa remarque il cherchait à se convaincre et non à se vanter. Tout le monde était inquiet.

R : Je vous laisse

E : Rodney !

R : Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Elle le remercia silencieusement. Il sortit de la chambre d'Aiden.

E : Je vais y aller aussi, reposez vous lieutenant. Bonne nuit

B : Elizabeth !

Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Ils échangèrent un regard auquel Elizabeth répondit par un sourire rassurant. Teyla et Aiden ne surent comment interpréter cet échange mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Elle sortit de la pièce et partit vers ses quartiers.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bains qui avait été aménagée. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Elle souleva son débardeur. Quelques gouttes de sang se trouvaient sur le bandage. Elle regarda l'heure : 1h30. Elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas alors elle décida d'aller voir Rodney. Elle se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Elle le trouva plongé dans des expériences.

E : Tenez

Elle lui tendit un café

R : Merci Elizabeth

E : Alors ? Vous trouvez quelque chose ?

R : Mon analyse de la substance n'est pas complètement terminée. Je pense que je pourrais trouver un antidote après.

E : Je vais vous laissez si vous préférez

R : Vous pouvez rester, vous ne me déranger pas

Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle était contente qu'il lui demande de rester. Elle le regarda. Il était concentré dans se recherches. Elle l'admirait. Il était parfois dan son monde mais elle savait qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Il était un scientifique hors pair mais aussi un ami sur lequel on pouvait compter. Elle avait appris à le connaître et savait que derrière son humour décalé et sa vantardise, se cachait un homme généreux et près à tout pour aider quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

R : J'ai trouvé !

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait terminée son analyse et qu'il tentait de trouver un antidote.

E : Vous êtes sûr ?

R : Certain

Elle lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

E : Vous êtes génial Rodney

Il fut surpris puis lui sourit

R : Il va revenir parmi nous.

Il put lire le soulagement dans son regard.

Le lendemain, John sortait de l'infirmerie. L'antidote de Rodney avait très bien fonctionné. Tout le monde était heureux de le retrouver. Il s'était excusé auprès des personnes qu'il avait blessées.

Au fond de lui, il s'en voulait énormément, elle le savait. C'est pourquoi elle avait été très reconnaissante à Carson de n'avoir rien dit. Lors du débriefing, elle avait omis certains passages de leur altercation. Il ne se souvenait de rien, et elle préférait. Elle avait enfoui tout ce qui s'était passé au fond d'elle, mais parfois lorsqu'il se trouvait trop près d'elle, elle se surprenait à avoir des frissons et à sentir de la peur s'insinuer en elle. Mais elle savait que rien n'était de sa faute. Pourtant, une distance s'était crée entre eux. Elle passait moins de temps avec lui. Tous s'en étaient rendu compte mais seul Carson se doutait de la raison de cette distance.

Elle s'éloignait de lui inconsciemment. Elle sentait que depuis ce jour elle avait pris ses distances avec lui. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Sa blessure au ventre était presque totalement guérie.

Alors qu'elle avait posé son tee-shirt, elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

J : Elizabeth c'est moi

E : John je ne peux pas vous ouvrir je suis en train de me changer

J : Elizabeth je sais que vous m'éviter ces derniers temps, j'aimerais que l'on discute.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il utilisa son gène Ancien et la porte des quartiers d'Elizabeth s'ouvrit.

Il leva les yeux

E : Major !

J : Je suis désolé, je ne…

Il s'arrêta, remarquant le pansement qu'Elizabeth avait au ventre

J : Qu'est ce que… ?

Il leva son regard vers elle. Alors, il vit des images défilées dans a tête. Il vit tout ce qui s'était passé sur la planète, tout ce qu'il avait fait…tout ce qu'il lui avait fait…

Les images s'arrêtèrent. Elle se doutait qu'il avait tout revu, qu'il se souvenait de tout. Il regarda de nouveau sa blessure puis leva les yeux et rencontra les siens. Elle vit passer plusieurs sentiments dans son regard : de la douleur, de l'inquiétude, de la colère mais aussi de la peur…

J : Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

Elle ne sut lui répondre. Pourtant elle avait la réponse : elle voulait éviter qu'il culpabilise encore plus, elle voulait le protéger, lui éviter de souffrir. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle enfila rapidement son tee-shirt.

Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Elle commença à se rapprocher de lui mais il l'arrêta.

J : N'approchez pas…

E : John, vous…

Il la regarda une dernière fois et partit. Les portes des quartiers d'Elizabeth se refermèrent. Elle recula et s'assit lentement sur son lit.

Une larme coula sur sa joue…une seule et unique larme…mais qui reflétait alors tant de choses…


	6. pour mieux se rapprocher

…**pour mieux se rapprocher**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir et Teyla/Ford

Disclaimer : La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : Suite de « S'éloigner… »

Durant la journée du lendemain, il l'évita. Aucun briefing n'avait été prévu ce qui le soulagea. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter maintenant…

Il était en colère contre lui-même, il s'en voulait énormément. Avoir tiré sur Aiden et frapper Rodney l'avait touché, il culpabilisait. Savoir qu'il avait porté la main sur Elizabeth le rendait fou…il avait tout revu dans les moindres détails : quand il l'avait frappé au visage, le sang sur son tee-shirt, ses mains qui serraient sa gorge…Il frappa avec violence dans le punching-ball qui se trouvait en face de lui…jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

De son côté, Elizabeth ne savait pas comment abordé le sujet avec lui. Elle avait appris à le connaître, elle savait qu'il culpabilisait. Tout le monde lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, qu'il était sous l'influence d'un virus, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il s'en voulait quand même.

Elizabeth avait rendez-vous avec Carson pour qu'il lui enlève son bandage. Elle arriva à l'infirmerie et ne voyant pas le médecin, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Aiden. En arrivant près du rideau, elle entendit des voix et y reconnut celle de John. Elle écouta quelques minutes leur conversation, puis jugeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle intervienne, elle décida de partir. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Carson. Ils échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien. Il la conduisit jusque vers un lit et tira le rideau. Il lui fit enlever son tee-shirt et défit son bandage.

B : La plaie est cicatrisée, tout va bien.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et vit une fine cicatrice sur son ventre. Elle releva la tête.

E : Merci Carson

Elle remit son tee-shirt et allait partir lorsqu'il la retint.

B : Il faut que vous vous parliez

E : Je sais

B : Je ne dis pas ça seulement pour lui mais pour vous deux

Elle le regarda surprise

B : Si vous ne vous adressez plus la parole, non seulement vous en souffrirez tous les deux mais le bon fonctionnement de la cité sera mis en péril.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'elle allait réagir, qu'elle ne laisserai pas la situation s'envenimer, elle était forte. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils traversaient un moment douloureux et que la complicité qui les liait allait être dure à retrouver.

Elle sortit et prit la direction de son bureau. Elle travailla jusqu'à 23h puis partit vers ses quartiers. Elle n'était pas aller manger sachant qu'elle les trouverait tous ensemble, qu'elle le verrait lui. Elle voulait éviter la tension qui se serait créé à son arrivée. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle se sentait bien, l'eau chaude la détendit.

Les autres avaient mangés tous ensemble mais l'absence d'Elizabeth au sein du groupe avait apporté une atmosphère triste. Carson avait mis les autres au courant de la situation. Ils faisaient tout pour détendre l'atmosphère : Rodney et Carson se querellait, Aiden faisait le pitre dans son fauteuil roulant. Ils réussirent à arracher à John quelques sourires et il prit part à la vive discussion qu'entretenaient les deux hommes mais il repartait toujours dans ses pensées. Ils quittèrent le mess. John prit la direction de ses quartiers.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il savait que le sommeil serait dur à trouver. Il réfléchit à la situation. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle, pas alors qu'ils se rapprochaient un peu plus chaque jour…Il avait besoin d'elle, il le savait. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de la sentir près de lui. Il repensa aux contacts qu'il avait eu avec elle : lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à mieux se placer pour son tir, le coucher de soleil qu'ils avaient partagés alors qu'elle était dans ses bras…Ces contacts lui manquaient mais aujourd'hui, après ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait peur de la blessée, peur de la voir s'éloigner définitivement de lui…

Il se leva et enfila un jogging. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers un balcon. Il s'éloigna assez des quartiers pour ne pas être dérangé même si cela risquait de ne pas arriver étant donné qu'il était 2h du matin.

Elizabeth poussa un soupir et rejeta les draps sur le côté. Elle quitta son lit et déambulait dans la pièce lorsque son regard se posa sur un vêtement qui se trouvait sur une chaise. Elle s'approcha et reconnut le sweat que John lui avait prêté lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus dans la salle de détente. Elle avait oublié de lui rendre…non, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, juste omis…Elle mit le vêtement et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle resta en short, ne voulant pas se changer. Elle se sentait bien, l'odeur de John était encore ancrée dans l'habit et cela la rassura.

Elle arriva sur un balcon et malgré la faible clarté qu'offraient les étoiles, elle reconnut tout de suite la personne assise. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était assis, son genou droit replié et son coude droit poser dessus. Sa main était dans ses cheveux et il tournait la tête vers l'océan. Il était torse nu et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'endroit où il se trouvait et s'assit à côté de lui. Aucun des deux ne prononça une parole si bien qu'Elizabeth vint à se poser la question s'il avait vu qu'elle était là. Mais il interrompit ce silence.

J : Je suis tellement désolé…

Elle le laissa continuer, voulant savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

J : Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait subir ça…j'aimerais revenir en arrière et effacer ce qui s'est passé : ne pas m'être adossé à cet arbre, ne pas avoir touché cette substance…mais je sais que c'est impossible. Quand je vous ais vu avec la lèvre coupée, je m'en voulais déjà…mais l'autre soir, quand j'ai vu que je vous avais fait plus de mal que ce que vous ne m'aviez dit, j'ai eu peur…tout m'est revenu en mémoire…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et trouva ses yeux dans la nuit

J : Si les soldats n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment là…je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé…

Elle le regarda et prit la parole

E : Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Nous prenons des risques tous les jours, surtout vous lorsque vous partez en mission. En traversant la porte, on ne sait pas ce que l'on va rencontrer de l'autre côté…Notre vie n'est pas ordinaire John, tout ce qui doit arriver arrive, on ne peut rien y faire…mais grâce à ses expériences, on en tire des leçons, on prend plus d'assurance, on découvre de nouvelles choses…Et parfois pour cela, il faut qu'une vie soit enlevée…

Il la regardait toujours, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle inspira un bon coup et se tourna vers lui

E : Vous savez quelle est ma plus grande peur ?...Ma plus grande peur, c'est de vous voir disparaître les uns après les autres et de ne rien pouvoir faire…Assister à la mort de ceux qui comptent pour moi et rester seule…

Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots dans un murmure…Ils se regardèrent puis détournèrent les yeux pour regarder les étoiles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida. Elle en avait besoin et lui aussi. Doucement, elle fit pression de sa main sur son genou toujours relevé. Il l'abaissa et se tourna vers elle surpris. Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il la regardait toujours surpris, ne comprenant pas. Elle prit une de ses mains et la glissa dans son dos. Alors il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et entoura de ses bras son cou. Il mit sa deuxième main dans son dos et l'attira complètement à lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur. Cela l'apaisa. Il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour qu'il sente qu'elle était là, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Elizabeth effleurait légèrement son dos avec ses mains. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, elle provoquait des frissons chez lui. Il voulait sentir sa peau, la sentir plus proche de lui. Il glissa lentement ses mains sous le sweat puis le débardeur d'Elizabeth. Elle aussi frissonna à ce contact. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, profitants de la présence de l'autre, ne voulant pas rompre le contact.

Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle ne ressentait plus cette légère peur qui naissait en elle ces derniers temps quand il était trop près. Elle était bien. Elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient restés plus d'une heure dans cette position.

Elle s'écarta de lui mais resta tout près, voulant sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle enleva ses mains mais pas lui. Ils se regardèrent. Ils faisaient passer tous leurs sentiments dans ce regard. Puis une pensée traversa son esprit et la fit sourire. Il la regarda intrigué

J : Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ?

E : Je me disais juste qu'à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre la nuit, c'est sur un balcon et dans cette tenue.

Il sourit à son tour et regarda ses vêtements.

J : Mais dites moi ?

E : Oui ?

J : Ce sweat…ce ne serait pas le mien par hasard ?

Elle rougit légèrement et fut heureuse que ce soit la nuit et qu'il ne le voit pas.

E : Si, je sais que j'ai oublié de vous le rendre.

Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant au mot qu'elle venait d'employer : « oublier »

E : Vous voulez le récupérer ?

J : Non gardez le sinon vous allez attraper froid et il va falloir que je vous emmène voir Beckett et je crois que vous l'avez assez vu ces derniers temps.

Son regard s'était assombri à cette pensée et était tourné vers l'océan. Inconsciemment, il avait enlevé ses mains de son dos.

Elle mit sa main sur sa joue et lui fit tourner la tête

E : Je suis là, il faut tourner la page sur cette histoire

Il la regarda intensément et elle fut troublée de ce regard

E : Bien je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher

Elle se leva. Il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à ses quartiers. Devant ceux-ci, elle enleva le sweat de John

J : Elizabeth vous pouviez le garder

E : Non je vous le rends sinon je vais oublier

Il sourit.

E : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

J : Je me disais juste que si on nous voyait habillés comme ça devant vos quartiers, on alimenterait les ragots de la cité pendant une semaine.

Elle sourit à sa remarque

E : Et que diraient-ils ?

J : Que nous venons de passer la nuit ensemble et que je pars pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et le regarda malicieusement

E : Est-ce que vous connaissez toutes les rumeurs de la cité ?

J : Quelques unes et vous ?

E : Quelques unes également

J : Et bien je vous propose quelque chose, demain, rendez vous dans mes quartiers à 21h, et nous étudierons attentivement chacune d'elle. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Elle le regarda, d'abord surprise, puis accepta

E : D'accord

Une lueur amusée traversa le regard d'Elizabeth. Décidément, c'était un vrai gamin ! Il n'y avait que lui pour donner rendez vous à quelqu'un pour lui parler des potins !

Il avait le regard teinté d'une lueur malicieuse

J : Vous amenez les cacahuètes et moi la boisson d'accord ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et commença de rentrer dans sa chambre

E : Bonne nuit John

La porte se referma sur elle

J : Bonne nuit Elizabeth

Il partit en souriant, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la complicité qui les liait. Il se coucha et repensa à leur étreinte sur le balcon. Il rejoignit les bras de Morphée en quelques minutes.


	7. Potins

**Potins**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir et Teyla/Ford

Disclaimer : La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Sauf le sergent Spilman que j'ai totalement inventé !)

NA : Suite de « …pour mieux se rapprocher », léger spoiler avec l'épisode « retour sur Terre ».

Merci pour les reviews ! Ne t'inquiète pas Sady ce n'est pas la fin !

Le groupe était de nouveau réuni…la page était tourné sur cette histoire. Ils mangeaient tous ensemble, profitant du calme qui régnait à cet instant dans la cité.

Aiden n'était plus dans son fauteuil et s'aidait seulement de béquilles pour se déplacer. Teyla était près de lui et lui tenait la main.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion lorsqu'un militaire s'approcha d'Elizabeth. Elle le reconnut : c'était le sergent Spilman.

Sp : Major

Il lui fit le salut militaire puis se tourna vers Elizabeth.

Sp : Madame, puis je vous parlez ?

E : Bien sûr

Sp : En privé

Elle tourna un regard intrigué vers John qui haussa les épaules. Tout le monde le regardait étonné. Elle se leva et le suivit dans le couloir qui menait au mess. John les avait suivi des yeux, il n'aimait pas le sergent Spilman d'ordinaire, mais encore moins à cet instant. Il était un bon soldat mais beaucoup trop impulsif et agressif.

E : Que puis-je pour vous sergent ?

Sp : Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile…

E : Allez y, je ne vais pas vous manger…

Sp : Et bien voilà, je…

Elle l'encouragea à continuer, elle ne le savait pas si timide. John lui en avait déjà parler et ne l'avait jamais décrit comme réservé…c'était même plutôt le contraire…

Sp : …je souhaiterai que vous demandiez au lieutenant Ford et à Teyla de ne plus avoir de gestes affectifs l'un envers l'autre.

Il avait dit cela d'une traite et Elizabeth crut avoir mal entendu

E : Pardon !

Sp : (commençant de s'énerver) Je viens de vous dire que…

E : C'est bon j'ai très bien compris sergent…Puis-je savoir le motif de cette demande ?

Sp : C'est gênant !

E : Gênant ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de…

Sp : (de plus en plus en colère) Si ça l'est pour tout le monde !

Elle le regarda attentivement.

E : Ne serait ce pas uniquement gênant pour vous sergent ?

Elle vit des éclairs dans ses yeux et sut qu'elle avait touché le point sensible. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle ce qui eut pour effet de la faire reculer et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva coincée entre le mur et Spilman. Malgré tout, elle ne perdit pas son sang froid.

Sp : Je vous interdis de dire ça, vous m'entendez !

E : Me menacez vous sergent ?

Il ne lui répondit pas mais la regardait toujours avec colère

E : Bien, je crois que nous n'avons rien de plus à nous dire

Elle allait partir lorsqu'il la retint par le poignet

Sp : Je n'ai pas fini…je sais ce que vous pensez, vous vous en foutez ! Teyla et Ford sont vos amis alors vous n'allez rien faire. Vous voulez les laisser vivre leur vie…

E : (d'un ton froid) Lâchez moi sergent !

Il serrait de plus en plus fort son poignet et semblait de plus en plus furieux.

Dans le mess, John ne tenait plus en place, il regardait sans cesse vers la porte. Les autres l'avait bien remarqué, c'est pourquoi Rodney trouva un prétexte pour le laisser aller voir.

R : Major ?

J : Quoi ?

R : Je vais chercher les cafés, pouvez vous aller demander à Elizabeth si elle en veut un ?

John se tourna vers lui et le remercia silencieusement.

E : Spilman, veuillez retirez votre main !

Elle restait calme mais savait que sa patience avait des limites.

Sp : Vous allez bien m'écouter…

J : Mais je suis tout ouie sergent…

Spilman tourna la tête et découvrit John qui les observait. Il lâcha le poignet d'Elizabeth.

J : Y aurait il un problème sergent ?

Sp : Non monsieur

John le regardait avec fureur.

Sp : Je vais vous laisser, j'ai…des choses à faire.

Avant de partir, il lança un regard noir à Elizabeth et rencontra le regard glacial de John. Après qu'il est disparu au coin du couloir, John se tourna vers elle.

J : Est-ce que ça va ?

E : ça va merci

Elle détourna les yeux du couloir et le regarda

E : Je vous assure que tout va bien, venez rentrons, les autres vont nous attendre.

Elle rentra dans le mess. Il la suivit mais se fit la promesse d'éclaircir cette histoire ce soir.

La journée se passa sans autre incident. John surveillait Spilman du coin de l'œil. Il saurait bientôt ce qui s'était passé et lui ferait voir qui était le chef. Elizabeth avait passé le reste de la journée dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était déjà 20h00, elle partit vers le mess. Elle entra dans ses quartiers ¼ d'heure plus tard. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla. Elle opta pour un jean et un débardeur à fines bretelles noir, légèrement décolleté.

Elle frappa. Elle entendit du bruit de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit. Il affichait un petit air innocent. Elle le regarda intriguée. Il soupira

J : Bon pour tout vous dire, je viens de ranger ma chambre en quatrième vitesse.

Il ouvrit le placard et des affaires en tombèrent. Elle éclata de rire. Il sourit, heureux de son effet.

E : Ce n'était pas la peine de vous donner tant de mal, vous savez ma chambre n'est pas mieux !

J : Je ne demande qu'à voir

Elle sourit. Si ils commençaient la soirée comme ça, jamais elle ne tiendrait. Les sous-entendus allaient être nombreux !

E : C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver

Elle lui montra le sac. Elle en sortit du pop corn.

J : ça ira très bien. Attendez je vais chercher la boisson.

Elle le regarda partit vers la salle de bains. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt noir. Simple, mais elle aimait le voir habillé ainsi…ou en treillis. Elle promena son regard. Il s'arrêta sur un livre posé sur la table de chevet. Elle le prit et sourit en voyant la page.

J : J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est Teyla qui me l'a conseillé

Elle se retourna et le regarda en souriant.

J : Quoi ?

E : Page 20 ?

Il vit alors qu'elle avait dans les mains son « pavé » Guerre et paix.

J : Bah je suis toujours dans les temps !

Elle sourit et reposa le livre. Il lui tendit un verre.

J : Goûtez

Elle but une gorgée du liquide et fut surprise du goût.

E : C'est délicieux

J : C'est une boisson athosienne. Asseyez vous.

Elle s'assit par terre et il fit de même. La conversation s'engagea rapidement et à cet instant, tous les deux étaient heureux de se trouver ici.

J : Je vous assure que si Elizabeth !

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de John, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Des vestiges de leur « repas » étaient sur le sol.

E : Je ne sais pas si je dois vous croire…

J : Elizabeth ! Elle avait sa main sur ses fesses !

E : Bon d'accord, je vous crois, mais ça reste à prouver !

J : Je vous le prouverais ! En tout cas ça m'a bien fait rire ! Vous auriez vu leurs têtes ! Ils étaient rouges comme des écrevisses !

E : John !

J : (innocemment) Quoi ?

E : Rodney a le droit d'avoir des affinités avec quelqu'un. Je sais que cette scientifique l'aime beaucoup.

J : ça je veux bien vous croire !

Il reçut un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

J : Aie !

E : Vous n'allez pas faire le douillet !

J : Mais si ! Vous m'avez fait mal !

E : Vous le méritiez !... (Elle redevint sérieuse) Vous savez aussi bien que moi que le fait de se lier d'amitié ou devenir plus proche d'une personne dans cette expédition est inévitable.

Il sourit à sa remarque

E : Et cela peut-être un bien …comme un mal.

Il se tourna vers elle en s'appuyant sur un de ses coudes.

J : Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

E : Et bien cela affectera la personne si l'autre devait mourir…ou encore attirera la jalousie de certaine personne.

Il la regardait attentivement, elle semblait soucieuse. Soudain il y eut un déclic dans sa tête.

J : C'était ça…

E : Quoi ?

J : Ce dont le sergent Spilman vous a parlé…

Il la regarda et vit la réponse. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Il en fit de même.

E : Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que j'interdise à Teyla et Aiden d'avoir des gestes affectifs l'un envers l'autre. J'en ai déduit devant sa conduite que c'était lui que ça affectait et pas les autres. Je pense qu'il est attiré par Teyla et il est jaloux.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

E : John, si un jour vous devez effectuer une mission avec lui, faites attention. Il est impulsif et je ne veux pas qu'à cause d'une jalousie, il risque la vie de plusieurs personnes.

J : Je vous promets que je ferais attention

E : Et moi j'éviterais par tous les moyens qu'il soit avec vous en mission.

Ils se sourirent.

J : Je suis désolé de ce qu'il vous a fait subir. J'aurais du me douter de ce qu'il avait en tête.

Elle sentait de la colère dans sa voix.

J : Il ne vous lâchera pas tant que vous n'aurez pas fait quelque chose. Faites attention, il faut que vous évitiez de vous retrouver seule avec lui, qui sait de quoi il est capable.

E : John vous vous en faites trop !

J : Elizabeth…

E : Je sais.

Ils se regardaient intensément, mais elle rompit le contact en se recouchant.

E : Bien alors vous avez d'autres potins à me raconter ?

Il se recoucha aussi.

J : Je pense que Rodney aurait besoin de conseils.

E : Vous voulez lui donner des conseils pour quoi ?

J : Et bien il ne sait pas très bien comment s'y prendre avec les femmes

E : Vous voulez lui donner des leçons de séduction peut-être ?

J : Hé ! C'est une bonne idée ça !

E : John laissez le se prendre en main

J : Je connais quelqu'un qui voudrait bien le prendre en main !

Il affichait un air sérieux et elle se demanda si elle avait bien entendu mais elle vit un sourire naître au coin des ses lèvres.

E : Major !

J : Bon d'accord j'ai rien dit, je ne ferais plus d'allusions coquines…

E : Quelle heure est-il ?

J : Vous évitez le sujet Elizabeth ?

E : Non je vous demande l'heure qu'il est

J : Il est 00h04 exactement.

E : Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille

J : Attendez vous allez boire un dernier verre avant de partir

Il se leva et partit vers la salle de bains sans attendre sa réponse. Elle sourit. Il revint avec une nouvelle bouteille et lui servit un verre.

J : A vous de me raconter quelque chose.

E : Quoi ?

J : Ce que vous voulez

E : Est-ce que vous saviez qu'à chaque fois que nous allions parler sur le balcon de la salle de contrôle c'était pour nous donner rendez-vous ?

J : On aurait eu beaucoup de rendez vous !

E : Oui

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes puis il prit soudain la parole.

J : Elizabeth ?

E : Oui ?

J : A votre avis, pourquoi les Wraiths ne se manifestent –ils plus beaucoup ces derniers temps?

E : Je ne sais pas

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Elle regardait dehors.

E : Parfois je me demande si on trouvera quelque chose pour les repousser.

Il la regardait. Il savait qu'en étant chef de l'expédition, beaucoup de choses lui seraient reprochées même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il se leva et la rejoignit. Il se mit près d'elle pour qu'elle sente sa présence même si il avait très envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée sur le balcon l'autre soir était unique. Il avait envie de la sentir de nouveau près de lui mais il avait peur de sa réaction c'est pourquoi il ne fit rien. Ils regardèrent l'océan.

E : Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il avait envie qu'elle reste mais ne lui dit rien.

E : Merci pour cette soirée John.

Elle lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

J : Mais c'était un plaisir Elizabeth. On recommencera dans quelques semaines pour se tenir au courant des nouvelles rumeurs.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et partit. Il la regarda disparaître au coin du couloir et rentra dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il toucha sa joue à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sentait son odeur autour de lui, sur l'oreiller. Il s'endormit apaisé par l'odeur de la femme qui hantait ses pensées.

Ps : Ici quand je dis qu'ils sont couchés sur le lit, pour moi ils ont un lit deux places dans leur chambre ! Même si ils n'ont qu'un lit une place en fait.

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver assez rapidement ! Voilà gros zib à tous !


	8. Détente 1

**Détente**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir et Teyla/Ford

Disclaimer : La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : Suite de « Potins », j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews !

Une semaine passa depuis leur soirée. Mais cette semaine ne fut pas de tout repos. L'équipe de John avait du essuyer une attaque Wraiths lors d'une mission. Ils étaient revenus sains et saufs, avec quelques blessures mais qui n'étaient pas bien grave. Elizabeth avait eu la peur de sa vie en les voyant revenir tous blessés. En découvrant qu'il s'agissait de leur code, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Ils étaient en avance sur leur horaire. Finalement elle avait été soulagée de les voir traverser la porte avec seulement quelques égratignures.

Mais ce n'était que le début de la semaine. Le lendemain, il y avait eu un problème avec un scientifique qui avait fait une expérience sans son accord. McKay lui avait suggéré de ne pas le faire et elle avait suivi son conseil, mais le scientifique n'étant visiblement pas de leur avis, il avait quand même tenté l'expérience. Il avait provoqué une explosion qui n'avait heureusement fait aucune victime mais avait envoyé un de ses collègues à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours.

Les jours suivants, elle reçut la visite de nombreux scientifiques venus se plaindre de l'incident et des conditions de travail. Elle avait réussi à les raisonner après une grande discussion.

Elle avait de nouveau été confrontée à Spilman. La conversation avait eu lieu dans son bureau ce qui avait empêché le militaire de la menacer une nouvelle fois. Malgré tout, elle avait aperçue John dans la salle de contrôle qui les regardait. Elle n'avait pas réglé le problème avec le sergent.

Pour couronner sa semaine, elle avait attrapé un rhume. Elle avait très peu dormi et mangeait quand elle le pouvait. Heureusement que Carson lui avait tout de suite donné un traitement. Désormais, elle allait un peu mieux.

Il était 20h00 lorsqu'on frappa à son bureau. Elle leva les yeux et le découvrit.

E : Bonjour

J : Bonsoir

Elle regarda dehors

E : Oui en effet bonsoir

J : Elizabeth vous travailler trop. Venez mangez avec nous.

E : Attendez il faut que je finisse…

Il n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et referma son ordinateur portable.

E : John, je…

J : Non je en veux rien savoir ! Vous avez eu une semaine assez difficile, on ne vous a pratiquement pas vu, alors ce soir vous venez avec nous au mess. D'ailleurs quand avez-vous mangez pour la dernière fois ?

E : Je ne sais pas

J : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Vous venez ?

E : John je dois absolument…

Il soupira et fit le tour du bureau. Il la prit dans ses bras.

E : John je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

J : Vous ne voulez pas venir alors je vous porte

E : Posez moi

J : Vous venez alors ?

E : Oui mais posez moi

J : Quoi c'est si inconfortable que ça d'être dans mes bras ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Si il savait ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là, il n'aurait pas posé cette question.

E : Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

Il la déposa en affichant un petit air boudeur mais satisfait de sa réponse. Elle sourit et ils sortirent du bureau, prenant la direction du mess. Ils ne disaient rien. Elizabeth était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas le scientifique qui arrivait devant elle. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas s'écarter, John la tira par le bras et l'attira à lui.

E Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Il lui montra alors le scientifique qui s'éloignait.

J : Vous pensiez à quoi ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas se rendant alors compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir. L'une de ses mains lui encerclait la taille et ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Elle sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer en elle. Mais elle se détacha de lui à regrets.

E : Je ne sais plus. Merci pour…

J : Oh mais de rien ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous rendre service !

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'au mess.

Ils dînèrent avec les autres. Elizabeth oublia ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se sentait bien avec eux et fut heureuse que John soit venue la chercher. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à ses quartiers pour « être sûr que vous n'allez pas retourner travailler » selon lui.

E : Merci de m'avoir forcée à venir, j'ai passé un excellent moment.

Ils se sourirent.

J : Elizabeth, je veux que vous soyez prête à partir demain à 9h.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il l'interrompit

J : Vous ne saurez rien de plus. Soyez prête demain à 9h. Pendant que j'y suis, venez habillé en civile et préparez vous un sac avec des affaires de rechange et un nécessaire de plage. Oh et aussi des affaires pour la nuit. Bonne nuit Elizabeth !

Il partit la laissant plantée devant sa porte

E : Bonne nuit…

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et prépara ce qu'il lui avait demandé tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancé.

E : Non je ne suis pas d'accord !

Il l'avait amené dans le hangar à jumper et lui avait dit où ils allaient. Elle refusait de venir, il aurait du s'en douter. Peut-être aurait il du lui bander les yeux ? Il coupa court à ses réflexions quand il vit qu'elle commençait de partir. Il la rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin

J : Elizabeth

Il se mit devant elle. Elle leva les yeux

E : Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez eu cette idée ?

J : Oui et je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Vous avez besoin d'un petit moment de détente comme tout le monde. Vous travaillez trop.

E : Je ne peux pas

J : Pourquoi ?

E : Parce que

Il sourit devant son obstination.

J : Que voulez vous qui arrive ? Rodney prend la tête de l'expédition pendant votre absence, il nous préviendra en cas de problème. Vous n'avez pas confiance en lui ?

E : Bien sûr que si j'ai confiance en lui.

Il avait réussi, il l'avait mise en colère et elle était embrouillée.

E : Et qu'est ce que je vais dire ? Que j'ai pris des vacances alors que d'autres travaillent plus que moi et qu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire ?

J : Vous avez besoin de vacances comme tout le monde. Personne ne vous en voudra.

Il la sentait faiblir

J : Ce n'est que pour deux jours Elizabeth.

E : D'accord vous avez gagné…

Il sourit

E : …mais vous me le paierez

Elle se retourna en direction du jumper et partit en souriant. Il la suivit et ils partirent tous les quatre : Teyla, Aiden, Elizabeth et lui-même. Ils embarquèrent dans le jumper.

Rodney qui se trouvait en salle de contrôle leur souhaita un bon voyage et se retourna vers Carson à côté de lui.

R : Ces deux jours ne seront pas de tout repos.

C : Oui c'est certain

R : John va en baver

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

Ils venaient d'atterrir sur le continent. Ils descendirent du jumper et partirent en direction du village Athosien. Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis. Ils décidèrent de rester déjeuner puis ensuite de partir se baigner. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans les chambres qui leur étaient réservées. C'est ainsi que John et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire et rangèrent leurs affaires. Ils se changèrent chacun leur tour et partirent rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils déposaient leurs serviettes sur le sable d'une magnifique plage.

E : C'est superbe

J : Alors vous voyez que vous avez bien fait de venir.

Elle lui sourit et se déshabilla. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle faisait, trop occupé à enlever ses vêtements. Teyla et Aiden étaient déjà dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, il resta bouche bée. Elle se tenait là devant lui, vêtue d'un deux pièces noir, rangeant ses habits. Elle ne vit pas le trouble qui le gagnait. Il la dévorait des yeux et ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps. Il fut ramené à la réalité par sa voix.

E : Je vais rester un peu ici, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

J : Bien

Il partit en se retenant de jeter un dernier regard vers elle. Elle le suivit du regard. Il n'était pas le seul à être troublé. Certes elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu mais là…elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Il portait un short noir qui le moulait légèrement. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre en essayant de ne plus y penser.

Cela faisait ½ heure qu'elle était allongée lorsqu'elle sentit une présence.

J : Vous ne voulez toujours pas venir ?

E : Je ne sais pas si…

Elle fut soulevée dans les airs par deux bras puissants.

E : John reposez moi !

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua son avancée vers l'océan.

E : John je vous interdis de faire ça !

J : ça quoi ?

Elle soupira sachant que c'était perdu d'avance. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'au genoux lorsqu'elle refit sa demande

E : Posez moi

J : Vraiment ?

Il la lança dans l'eau. Aiden et Teyla avaient assisté à la scène avec un sourire en coin. Ces deux jours promettaient d'être très intéressants…

Elizabeth était assise dans l'eau et le regardait. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit et l'envoya dans l'eau. Elle se releva et se pencha vers lui.

E : Je vous l'avais dit que vous me le paieriez

Elle continua d'avancer dans l'eau. Elle fit quelques brasses mais resta où elle avait pied. Elle savait que John ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Teyla la rejoignit.

T : Bien joué

E : Merci

T : Vous savez, c'est un conseil mais vous devriez profiter de ces deux jours pour avancer dans votre relation avec lui.

Elizabeth la regarda.

E : Je sais. Merci de ce conseil mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Alors que John et Aiden venaient d'avoir une conversation similaire, ils sentirent deux poids leur tomber dessus et les propulser dans l'eau. Ils découvrirent que les deux poids en question n'étaient autres que Teyla et Elizabeth. Elles les éclaboussèrent et alors s'engagea une grande bataille d'eau.

E : Oh non Teyla vous m'avez trahie !

Teyla et Aiden étaient en train de s'embrasser. Elle vit John s'avancer vers elle. Elle recula de quelques pas.

E : N'y pensez même pas !

Elle se retourna et se mit à courir. Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chances contre lui. Ils avaient parcourus une bonne centaine de mètres lorsqu'il la rattrapa. Il la plaqua au sol, son corps sur le sien.

J : Dites moi je ne savais pas que vous couriez si vite !

E : Meilleure sprinteuse de mon lycée.

Ils se sourirent. Ils se rendirent alors compte de la position de leur deux corps. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient eu de nombreux contact ces derniers temps…beaucoup de contacts. Leurs corps se trouvaient souvent proches mais cette fois, c'était le point de non-retour.

Ils se regardaient intensément. Tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus cacher leurs sentiments. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, lui laissant le temps de le repousser. Mais elle ne fit rien. Il approcha son visage du sien puis ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Il n'attendit pas et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus à elle. Il approfondit leur baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent. Leur baiser devint alors plus passionné. Ils oublièrent tout autour d'eux, ne songeant plus qu'à l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit d'Elizabeth : elle voulait vivre l'instant présent. Alors elle l'attira à elle pour un autre baiser. Leurs mains se joignirent, entremêlant leurs doigts. Le sable collait à leur peau. Il quitta ses lèvres et déposa de doux baisers sur son cou. Elle gémit.

E : John…Ils doivent nous attendre…

Il revint à la réalité : elle avait raison. Il se releva puis lui tendit sa main. Après l'avoir aidée à se relever, il la conduisit dans l'eau. Il répondit à sa question silencieuse.

J : Il vaut mieux enlever tout ce sable

Elle lui sourit. Ils sortirent de l'eau et partirent rejoindre Teyla et Aiden. Ils ne dirent aucun mot, marchant côte à côte, se frôlant.

A : Alors qui à gagner ?

E : C'est lui, je n'ai pas les mêmes capacités physiques !

J : Mais vous vous défendez bien quand même !

Ils se sourirent. Ils partirent en direction du village.


	9. Détente 2

**Détente (suite)**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir et Teyla/Ford

Disclaimer : La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour les reviews !

Il y a quelques passages un peu NC-17 mais c'est assez light…je fais pas dans le porno non plus ! Voilà vous êtes prévenu.

Ils dînèrent en compagnie des Athosiens puis partirent se coucher.

J : Je vais aller prendre une douche

Il partit dans la petite salle de bains. Il en sortit seulement vêtu d'un short. Elle alla à son tour dans la pièce. Il s'allongea sur le lit en repensant à la journée qui venait de se passer. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir puis plus rien. Il fut surpris quand elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il la détailla : elle était simplement vêtue d'une nuisette noire lui arrivant à mi cuisse. Il la trouvait belle et désirable. Doucement, elle se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse. John mit ses mains sur ses cuisses et les remonta au fur et à mesure que leur baiser devenait plus passionné. Puis il la fit soudain basculer sur le côté pour se retrouver sur elle. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres puis les quitta pour aller explorer son cou. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il lui dit :

J : Tu ne veux pas parler avant ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Une lueur de désir brillait dans leurs yeux.

E : J'ai envie de toi John.

Elle lui avait donné le feu vert. Il glissa ses mains sous sa nuisette et lui enleva. Elle ne portait plus que sa culotte. Il parcourut son corps de baisers brûlants. Il s'attarda sur la fine cicatrice qui ornait son ventre lisse. Comme si elle avait ressenti son trouble, elle l'embrassa en faisant passer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Leurs derniers vêtements finirent leur course sur le sol de la chambre. Ils s'embrassaient, découvrait le corps de l'autre et ses blessures. Leurs gémissements exprimaient tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. Leurs corps étaient brûlants l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'il se fondit en elle, leurs corps étaient en parfaite osmose, s'alliant à merveille. Ils prononcèrent le prénom de l'autre dans un murmure. Ils se séparèrent, leurs corps frissonnant de l'instant qu'il venait de vivre. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent. Elle se cala contre son torse alors qu'il lui caressait le dos. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, ne pensant plus à rien si ce n'est à ce qu'ils venaient de partager.

Il se réveilla le lendemain sous ses caresses.

E : Bonjour

J : Bonjour bien dormi ?

E : Oui très

Il l'embrassa.

E : À quelle heure devons nous repartir ?

J : Vers 18h, nous avons encore tout l'après midi pour nous reposer.

E : Tu sais qu'il est déjà 11h ? Nous devrions aller rejoindre Teyla et Aiden.

Ils se levèrent et partirent rejoindre les deux autres. Ils décidèrent d'aller pique-niquer à la plage puis d'y rester l'après midi. Elizabeth et John dévoilèrent à leurs amis leur relation. Ils furent heureux et les félicitèrent. Ils repartirent le soir.

Il était 22h lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa chambre. Elle avait repris son rôle de leader et avait vérifié si tout allait bien. Aucun problème n'était survenu durant son absence ce qui la rassura. Elle rentra dans la salle de bains et se glissa dans la douche. L'eau la détendit. Elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé sur le continent. Elle se sentait bien avec John. Elle était heureuse tout simplement. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras et elle avait découvert une des facettes de John Sheppard la nuit dernière : un homme doux et tendre. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore pas mal de choses à apprendre sur lui mais ils avaient tout le temps.

Elle soupira de bien-être. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Elle sourit mais ne se retourna pas. Elle avait envie de le taquiner.

E : Rodney je t'avais dit de ne pas venir dans ma chambre !

Les deux mains qui encerclaient sa taille se retirèrent. Elle se retourna.

E : Oh John c'est toi !

Il avait froncé les sourcils et la regardait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il paraissait fâché. Elle éclata de rire devant son air boudeur. Elle se rapprocha de lui et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il laissa pendre ses bras le long de son corps.

E : Tu m'en veux ?

J : Oui

Il boudait toujours. Elle sourit. Il avait tourné la tête. Elle prit son menton et le força à la regarder.

E : Beaucoup ?

J : Oui

E : Tu comptes ne me répondre que par monosyllabe ?

J : Oui

E : Que par oui ?

J : Oui

E : Très bien…est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que je me fasse pardonner ?

J : Oui

Elle lui déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche et attendit.

J : C'est tout ?

Elle afficha alors un sourire triomphant.

J : C'est pas du jeu, tu es une experte en négociations, tu as toujours ce que tu veux.

E : Oui c'est vrai. Est-ce qu'il va falloir que j'entame de longues négociations si je te dit que je te veux toi ?

J : Oui très longues…

E : Moi je crois que non si je me fis à ce que je…sens.

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, il l'embrassait fougueusement et la plaquait contre la cloison de la douche. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

J : Tu as gagné.

Il resta dormir avec elle. Il partit le lendemain en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Il aurait voulu rester mais ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de leur relation et il ne savait pas si elle voulait la rendre officielle. Il partit donc vers 6h avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sut tout de suite qu'il n'était plus à côté d'elle.

L'après midi, ils se retrouvèrent par hasard dans le labo de Rodney. Ils discutaient tous les trois lorsque les regards d'Elizabeth et de John se croisèrent. Elle se retourna vers lui.

E : Rodney, il faut que nous vous disions quelque chose.

R : Nous ?

E : Oui nous.

Il les regarda suspicieux puis soudain

R : Vous voulez me virer de l'équipe ?

J : Non ce qu'on veut vous dire c'est que…

R : Vous voulez Zelenka à ma place ? Vous me trouvez si nul que ça ?

E : Rodney…

J : Non Elizabeth laisse le il ne nous écoutera pas

R : J'en étais sûr !

John et Elizabeth se regardèrent surpris.

R : J'ai gagné ! Ils sont ensemble ! Carson me voilà ! Vous me devez…

Il releva la tête.

R : Oups… !

J : McKay vous avez parié sur nous ?

Rodney se dirigeait vers la sortie.

R : (innocemment) Moi ? Non…Je n'aurais pas fait ça !

J : McKay !

R : Bon et bien…je vais vous laisser ! A plus tard !

J : Rodney !

Elizabeth éclata de rire. John se retourna vers elle.

J : Tu crois que je lui aie vraiment fait peur ?

Elle secoua la tête et ils se sourirent.

J : Visiblement, on n'était pas au courant de toutes les rumeurs !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. Alors qu'ils échangeait un rapide baiser, ils virent la tête de McKay apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

R : Heu…si vous pouviez éviter de le faire dans mon bureau, ça m'arrangerait…parce que bon après je risque de ne plus pouvoir travailler en imaginant…

John s'avança vers lui.

R : Bon je vais m'en aller

Il partit et ils l'entendirent marmonner

R : Non mais ! Me faire virer de mon labo ! Enfin depuis le temps que…

Le reste se perdit dans les couloirs de la cité…


	10. Jalousie

**Jalousie**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir et Teyla/Ford

Disclaimer : La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : Suite de «Détente 2 »

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Elle regardait l'océan qui s'étendait devant elle. Enroulée dans un drap, elle semblait soucieuse. Elle pensait à eux. Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient décidés de ne pas dévoilés leur relation, seuls leurs amis étaient au courant. Ils vivaient cachés, se retrouvant dans les quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre quand ils le pouvaient. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit de peur de le brusquer. Elle avait appris à le connaître, elle savait qu'il ne dévoilait pas ses sentiments facilement. Elle attendrait. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui la tracassait le plus. Elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Simon. Elle savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait lui en parler. Elle avait inconsciemment repoussé ce moment et maintenant elle allait en payer le prix : il lui en voudrait de ce mensonge, elle en était certaine. Elle lui en voudrait, elle, de lui cacher une petite amie même si elle était sur Terre.

Elle sentit deux bras puissants lui entourer la taille. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et lui murmura à son oreille :

J : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

E : Je…Il faut que je te parle…

Elle se retira de son étreinte et partit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il la suivit, inquiet. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui souleva le menton.

J : Liz…

E : Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

Il était de plus en plus inquiet mais ne l'interrompit pas. Il avait le pressentiment que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

E : J'ai décidé de faire partie de cette expédition parce que je voulais découvrir Atlantis, parce que la culture des Anciens m'attirait beaucoup. Je savais que c'était une expérience unique. En quittant la Terre, je n'est pas seulement laisser un appartement ou ma famille, j'y ai laisser aussi…un homme qui s'appelle Simon.

Il assimilait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle lui avouait qu'elle avait un homme dans sa vie avant de quitter la Terre.

E : John…dis moi quelque chose…

Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Il se releva, mit un tee-shirt et un jean. Il ne lui dit rien. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son avant bras. Elle rencontra un regard froid. Il quitta la pièce la laissant seule dans le silence.

L'après midi, Elizabeth décida d'aller en parler avec Teyla. Elle lui avait parlé de Simon et lui avait avoué qu'il ne comptait plus pour elle.

E : Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il m'en veut et je le comprends, mais je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête comme ça.

T : Il lui faut du temps, laissez lui du temps.

E : Il a parlé avec Aiden ?

T : Oui

E : C'est ce qu'il veut, du temps ? Je suis prête à le lui donner, je serai patiente.

4 jours.

Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il l'évitait, qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole si ce n'est quand c'était nécessaire.

4 jours qu'elle espérait à chaque minute qu'il vienne lui parler, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

4 nuits qu'elle dormait seule.

Elle avait pris sa décision, elle devait à tout prix lui parler. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à s'éviter ne serait ce que pour le bon fonctionnement de la cité. Si il voulait rompre avec elle, elle accepterait, mais elle ne voulait pas que cela affecte leur travail. Ils en avaient discutés au début de leur relation : leurs sentiments ne devaient pas interférés dans leur travail.

E : Vous êtes sûr ?

R : Certain Elizabeth. Il s'agit bien d'un autre langage. Peut-être un peuple que les Anciens auraient rencontrés.

E : C'est possible. Tout est dans votre labo ?

R : Oui

E : Bien allons y

Ils partirent vers le labo. En arrivant elle se figea.

R : …et je pense que…Elizabeth ?

Il se retourna et se figea à son tour. Alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Elizabeth, elle n'était plus là. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'approcha du couple. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est que l'homme avait repoussé la femme.

H : (en colère) Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

F : Je suis certaine que ça vous a plu, n'essayez pas de le cacher Major.

R : Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend Major ?

J : McKay vous devriez mieux choisir vos assistantes.

R : (furieux) Pourquoi elle n'embrasse pas assez bien ?

J : Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

R : Vous feriez mieux de sortir Lucie

Elle sortit de la pièce sous les regards noirs des deux hommes.

R : Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Vous voulez savoir ce qui m'arrive ? Il y a que je viens de vous voir embrasser mon assistante ! Vous trouvez ça normal peut-être ?

Le rouge lui montait aux joues, il était furieux. John ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Teyla et Aiden arrivèrent à ce moment là.

A : Que se passe t-il ? On vous entend hurler à l'autre bout du couloir McKay !

Rodney ne fit pas attention à sa question et s'adressa à John.

R : Vous me décevez, je ne pensais pas que vous feriez ça

J : Faire quoi ?

R : Embrasser mon assistante !

Teyla et Aiden réalisèrent alors ce qui poussait McKay dans un tel accès de fureur.

J : C'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi !

R : Mais allez y ! Rejetez la faute sur elle ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'admettre ce que vous avez fait !

J : McKay ! Si vous ne me croyez pas aller la chercher !

Rodney plongea son regard dans celui de John. Là il comprit son erreur. Il savait que Lucie était très aguicheuse et qu'elle aimait avoir les hommes à sa merci. Il aurait du s'en douter, elle lui avait déjà parler de John a de nombreuses reprises.

R : Je vous crois…je suis désolé…

Rodney s'assit sur une des chaises. John le regardait. Rodney n'était pas du genre à s'excuser de cette manière, pas lui. Il semblait préoccupé. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit il le sentait.

J : Rodney ?

Rodney leva les yeux vers lui. L'intonation dans sa voix était interrogative. Il comprit qu'il attendait autre chose. Il tourna le regard vers Teyla et Aiden qui semblait eux aussi attendre. Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur John.

R : Je… (Il soupira) Elizabeth était avec moi…

Il prit conscience de la situation. Il aurait pu prétendre que ça ne le touchait pas mais il savait que c'était faux. Il voulait avoir une discussion avec elle à propos de ce Simon. Ces quelques jours sans elle à ne pas pouvoir la sentir près de lui avait été très dur. Mais à cet instant il aurait voulu revenir en arrière, ne pas être venu dans le labo de Rodney.

Les autres le regardait et comprirent les doutes qui le rongeaient.

R : Elle ne vous a pas vu la repousser, elle était déjà partie.

John se leva et sortit du laboratoire les yeux dans le vague.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ! 4 jours ! Ils avaient passés 4 jours loin l'un de l'autre et il l'oubliait déjà dans les bras d'une autre ! Elle savait que cet éloignement était de sa faute mais elle ne pensait pas que…Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il l'avait trompée…il avait tiré un trait sur leur histoire. Elle se releva, en colère contre lui mais aussi contre elle-même. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir été aussi naïve, d'avoir cru qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une femme pour pour…pour…Maintenant qu'il en avait trouvé une autre, il s'en foutait. Elle s'était avancée vers la baie vitrée de sa chambre et regardait l'océan. Elle se calma à cette vue. Soudain, elle aperçue le reflet de son visage et elle les vit alors. Ses larmes…elle pleurait et ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle sentit le goût salé de l'une d'elle sur ses lèvres. Elle les essuya rageusement et partit vers la salle de bains. Elle avait un briefing avec une des équipes d'exploration et elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie ainsi. Elle tourna le robinet et laissa couler l'eau. Puis elle s'aspergea la figure. L'eau fraîche lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle coupa l'eau, s'essuya le visage et pressa ses yeux rougis contre la serviette. Elle mit un peu de maquillage. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage dans le miroir, elle se dit qu'elle était présentable. Elle sortit et prit la direction de la salle de conférence.

E : Des questions ?

Tout le monde lui signifia que non.

E : Bien alors le briefing est terminé.

Elle sortit et partit vers son bureau. Elle aperçue une personne à l'intérieur et reconnu Rodney. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une discussion avec lui à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour.

E : Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Rodney ?

R : Je vous amène ce que j'ai trouvé au sujet de cette nouvelle langue.

E : Ah oui

R : Tout devrait être dans votre ordinateur maintenant, je me suis permis de tout vous transférer.

E : Vous avez bien fait

Rodney se leva et de dirigea vers la porte de son bureau lorsqu'elle l'interpella

E : Rodney !

R : Oui ?

E : Merci

Il put lire dans son regard que ce n'était pas seulement un remerciement pour le dossier mais aussi pour son silence sur l'incident qui était survenu 2h plus tôt.

Il lui fit un léger sourire auquel elle répondit puis parti. Elle se plongea dans la lecture de ce dossier espérant chasser de son esprit les images qui défilaient devant elle.

Il était 00h00 lorsqu'elle quitta son bureau. La langue qu'ils avaient découverts était très intéressante et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Au fond d'elle, elle savait aussi que c'était pour éviter de penser à lui.

Elle rentra dans ses quartiers et prit une douche. Elle se remémora les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, quand il l'avait rejoint ici même dans cette salle de bains. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en se rappelant l'air boudeur qu'il avait affiché quand elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle était avec McKay. Mais son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsque les images de lui et cette femme lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle la connaissait, elle l'avait déjà vu dans le labo de Rodney. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette.

Il était devant la porte de ses quartiers. Il avait frappé mais personne n'avait répondu. Croyant qu'elle refusait de lui ouvrir, il avait enclenché l'ouverture de la porte. Il n'avait vu personne mais avait entendu l'eau couler.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'il attendait assis sur son lit lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains. Il leva la tête et croisa son regard. Il resta quelques instants interdit. Elle était belle. Les cheveux encore mouillés, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, il fut quelques peu surpris de la voir ainsi. Lui qui ne voyait qu'un visage tendu et qui n'avait pas pu la toucher ses derniers jours.

Elle aussi resta interdite. Il était là devant elle à la dévorer des yeux. Il semblait vulnérable à cet instant. Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits.

E : Major sortez d'ici s'il vous plait

L'utilisation de son grade et du vouvoiement lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses. Elle s'était montrée polie mais au fond d'elle, elle bouillonnait.

J : Non

Elle n'avait pas envie d'une joute verbale avec lui. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, en sortit un long tee-shirt et partit dans la salle de bains. Elle en ressortit vêtue du dit tee-shirt. Elle vit soudain un petit sourire naître sur les lèvres de John.

E : Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire Major ?

J : Rien

Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Mais il revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle utilisa à nouveau son grade.

J : Il faut qu'on parle

E : Nous n'avons rien à nous dire

Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ne recula pas.

J : Au contraire je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler

Elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Soudain elle le gifla. Il comprit alors à quel point il la faisait souffrir : elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même.

E : Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir parlé de Simon plus tôt…je le regrette parce que tout ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé…mais ça aura au moins servi à quelque chose. Au moins maintenant je sais que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi.

Elle le regardait une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

E : J'espère au moins que ça t'a plus quand on couchait ensemble…dis-moi j'ai une question à te poser…elle embrasse bien au moins ?

Il la laissait déverser sa rage sur lui. Il savait qu'elle avait accumulé beaucoup de sentiments ces derniers temps.

J : Arrête

E : Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

J : Très bien ! Tu veux savoir toute l'histoire ?

Il perdait son sang froid. Il la prit par le poignet et la fit asseoir sur le lit.

J : Ecoute moi bien. Je venais voir McKay quand son assistante est apparue. Elle a commencé à me coller et quand vous êtes arrivé elle m'embrassait. Elle s'est jetée sur moi avant que j'aie pu réagir.

E : Oh…et c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas repoussée ?

J : Je l'ai fait…tu étais déjà partie.

Elle ne dit rien réalisant le manque de discernation dont elle avait fait preuve sur le moment.

J : Si tu ne me crois pas…

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle s'en voulait, elle lui avait fait du mal. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

E : Je suis désolée…tellement désolée…je m'en veux d'avoir réagi comme ça…tout est de ma faute…

Il lui caressait les cheveux

J : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi

E : Si…si je t'avais parlé de Simon avant…

Il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda.

J : Est-ce que…est ce que tu l'aimes ?

E : Non, je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui et je crois que ça fait longtemps maintenant.

J : On oublie tout ?

E : Oui

Il essuya ses larmes en passant ses pouces sur ses joues. Il l'embrassa délicatement. Il sentit à ce moment là à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il avait besoin de lui dire.

J : Liz ?

E : Oui ?

J : Je t'aime

E : Moi aussi je t'aime

Ils se sourirent. Il la poussa vers le lit et la fit tomber dessus. Il s'embrassait, retrouvant l'autre.

J : Tu sais…j'aime bien quand tu es jalouse…

E : Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de me rendre jalouse.

J : Je risque quoi ?

Elle le regarda puis lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de l'attirer vers elle et de l'embrasser.

J : Oh bah si c'est que ça, ça va !

E : John !

J : D'accord !

Il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt lorsqu'elle le sentit sourire contre elle.

E : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

J : Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu portes un de mes tee-shirts ?

E : Plus maintenant…c'est pour ça que tu souriais tout à l'heure ?

J : Oui mais je trouve qu'il te vas très bien

E : John ?

J : Quoi ?

E : Tais toi !

La vie sur Atlantis reprit son cours. Après plusieurs mois à rester cachés, ils décidèrent de dévoiler leur relation. La nouvelle fut plutôt bien accueillie même si certains les critiquaient. Certes leur relation était ponctuée de disputes mais quel couple ne se disputait pas ? Parfois leur couple était mis à rudes épreuves mais ils s'en sortaient toujours : ensemble. Les Wraiths n'avaient pas disparus et ils devaient continuer à les combattre mais au fond d'eux, une flamme brûlait.

Une flamme que personne ne pouvait éteindre.

_**Fin**_

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu de la fin ! Je compte faire d'autres fics mais plus courtes je pense. Etant donné que la rentrée arrive et que je suis dans l'année du bac, je ne pourrais peut-être pas en mettre beaucoup mais j'essaierai de faire au mieux !

Gros zib à tous !


End file.
